radical_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Radical Heights
:See also: Controls Radical Heights was a free-to-play Battle Royale shooter from Boss Key Productions. It was released for Early Access via Steam on April 10, 2018 for PC. It had a projected full release date of 2019, but was later cancelled. It was billed as an 80's themed action game show. The game promised no pay-to-win scenarios, with all purchased items cosmetic only. Overview In Radical Heights, players partake in high-stakes battle royale gunplay in a sunny SoCal dome as contestants drive-by on BMX bikes or stalk other contestants from the shadows in search for weapons, prizes, and cash. Cash can be spent on customization in personal prize rooms or pulled from an ATM to purchase weapons early in the next game -- building a wealth of cash is as important as taking down the competition. As with other Battle Royale games, the goal is to be the last surviving contestant, by any means necessary. Features ;Game Show Moments Each game of Radical Heights is different, as unique Game Show moments occur at random. Such moments include spinning a prize wheel, accessing prize doors, and cash grabs. Players have an opportunity to participate in these moments, but must be aware that other players may ambush them. ;Cash In-game cash earned in matches carries over to later matches. Cash is earned primarily by killing other players and participating in Game Show moments, though it can be gathered other ways. It can be used to customize a player's personal Prize Room or saved in order to purchase weapons during later matches. The more players invest in matches, the more cash they'll acquire and the more famous they'll become. Hundreds of items and unlockables will be available. Some items include pink fishnet gloves, parachute pants, and kill-cards. ;Items Radical Heights includes creative gadgets ranging from trampolines to confetti bombs, inflatable decoys to remote explosives. The two main categories are Weapons (firearms) and Gear (throwables and support items / gadgets). When players start a round of Radical Heights they start with only one Weapon and one Gear slot unlocked. As they play through the game, they can increase the amount of Weapons and Gear they can carry by picking up items that grant additional Weapon or Gear slots. Ammo does not take up inventory slots. *Weapon Holster pickup = 1 Additional Weapon Slot (max of 3 weapon slots possible) *Rad Sport Backpack pickup = 1 Additional Gear Slot (max of 3 gear slots possible) Holsters and Backpacks can be found in the world, can be purchased from RH Gear vending Machines, and are dropped when an opponent is killed. Both armor and weapons have rarity values ranging from green to pink, to signify their strength and effectiveness in combat. Players can discover Cosmetic Items that they can collect and unlock in their prize room for purchasing post-match. They can carry a total of three Cosmetic Prize Items. The number of cosmetic items they are carrying is denoted above the Weapon and Gear slots by the three additional squares on the HUD. ;BMX bikes Players can ride BMX bikes. They need to walk up and press “E” to mount. Once on the move, they can perform tricks, using SPACE to jump, SHIFT to pedal faster, and combinations of keys to perform other actions. They can also shoot while riding. Gameplay Before each match begins, players load into a temporary sandbox environment as the server collects the necessary amount of players to start the match. After that, a brief countdown will begin and they'll be placed into the match. After the countdown ends, the screen will go black and the match will begin shortly with players in freefall. Players can control their characters and choose where they want to go. Play space constricts over time to force players into tight and tighter engagements. In Radical Heights, a GRID Closure System is used rather than the more familiar shrinking circle. Throughout the game, more and more of the GRID squares will lock down, creating a unique constriction with each match. Yellow squares indicate a warning that players should vacate, while remaining in red squares causes damage. In addition, when the match first begins there will be certain zones already locked down. This is temporary, as they will revert back to normal zones. If players are skilled enough (or just hide somewhere for the duration of the match), they'll be a part of the Shootout Showcase. When all the GRID squares close except for the final one, a gigantic truss lowers from the top of the dome, the lights dim, and a spotlight is cast on the final contestants. Founder's Pack A Founder's Pack is currently available on the Steam store for $14.99. It features a variety of perks, including: *over 20 cosmetic items **Headwear - includes hairstyles and custom accessories **Footwear **Upper Bodywear - includes bandoliers, cutoff shirts, tank tops, and more *1,250 RAD GEMs System Requirements ;Minimum *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system *OS: Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 *Processor: Intel Core i5-2500K / FX-6300 *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: Nvidia GTX 660 2GB, AMD Radeon 7870 2GB *DirectX: Version 11 *Network: Broadband Internet connection *Storage: 6 GB available space *Additional Notes: Recommended specs for Low Quality settings in 1080p resolution. ;Recommended *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system *OS: Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 *Processor: Intel Core i5-6600K / AMD Ryzen 5 1600 *Memory: 16 GB RAM *Graphics: Nvidia GeForce GTX 1060 3GB / AMD Radeon RX 580 4GB *DirectX: Version 11 *Network: Broadband Internet connection *Storage: 6 GB available space *Additional Notes: Recommended specs optimized for 60FPS in High Quality settings in 1080p resolution Images Radical Heights - Burger Commando.png Radical Heights - Ambush.jpg Radical Heights - BMX.png Radical Heights - Campground.jpg Radical Heights - Explosive Fun.png Videos External links *On Steam Category:Gameplay